We are finally on a Date
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A continuation of "What Are We?". Double D and Marie are on a date to the movies. This is another one-shot between the two of them and how the date will turn out. Genre: Romance, slice of life, Rated K
**We are finally on a date**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Double D finally took Marie on a date. He scheduled for them to meet at Peach Creek's very own movie theater. Their selections were usually small compared to the big franchise ones found in the city, but it was nice with the simple price of $8 per ticket. The seats were comfortable, even without the fancy cupholders and the floor was well kept from feeling sticky and dirty (especially sticky). As they entered together, they viewed the showtime for the night. As expected, they were only playing three movies within a few minutes so they had to decide on one movie from those small selections.

Double D was kind enough to ask Marie what sort of movie she would like to see. Marie preferred action above anything else; the more explosion, the better. Double revealed that he enjoyed one with machines and advanced technology. In the end, they settled for a romantic comedy. It involved a bounty hunter chasing his ex-wife across the country after he found her face on the wall with a bounty of $5000. After they bought their tickets, they walked toward the snack-bar. There was a small line, so they waited for their turn. As they waited, a voice caught their attention.

"Double D?"

The voice came from a familiar blonde girl; Nazz. She just arrived and bought her ticket. She was planning on seeing a movie with a group of friends, but everyone canceled at the last minute. Since she was already here, she figured she could watch a movie on her own. She never expected to see Double D there; much less with Marie.

"Oh, hello Nazz. You're watching a movie too?" He said, being polite to the newcomer that appeared during their date.

The palm of Marie's hand tightened a bit upon the arrival of the blonde beauty. Marie saw Nazz as a threat, especially when her "love muffin" had a thing for the semi-smart, overly popular, and well-endowed girl named Nazz Van Bartonschmeer.

"Yeah. I was going to see this with a group of friends, but everyone bailed at the last minute." She took a quick glance of Marie before returning her sight on Double D. "Is Marie forcing you on a date?"

Before Marie could say something about that "accusation", Double D stepped in. "On the contrary, I voluntarily scheduled a date with Marie this night."

Nazz seemed slightly surprised, but who wouldn't? The surprised look only lasted for a second before she shook it off and smiled.

"That's cool dude. Maybe next time, we can all go out and do something together." Nazz said, looking at both Double and Marie. Marie had an uncertain look on her face; perhaps unable to figure out Nazz's plan (if she had a plan).

"I wouldn't mind that. Send me a text message later this week with some idea, and I'll see if we can go."

"Cool. Later Double D. Later Marie." When she turned to Marie, Nazz gave a melancholy smile.

Nazz left, and it was finally their turn to order. When Marie ordered a large popcorn and two small soft drinks, she turned to Double D. "You have her number?" She asked, though cringed internally when she realized how threatening that sounded.

"Yes. This year, we somehow became good friends and exchanged phone numbers."

"Oh..."

Of course, she thought. Why refused anything that blonde miss asked? Despite Marie being the one on a date with Double D, she felt a lost. Nazz could talk to Double D whenever and wherever (as long as they had signal and the phone was filled with energy). Life was unfair. Marie, living in a trailer with her two sisters and mother, could not afford a personal cellular phone of her own. She had to share the landline with her sister, but then again, no one usually have to use the phone when Marie was on.

Sensing her distress, Double D grabbed her hand. Not minding the guy across the counter, he spoke his mind. "Marie, I'm on a date with you. Not Nazz. I ensure you, Nazz and I are nothing more than friends." His eyes pierced her heart as they stared into hers. She believed him. How could she not, when Double D was giving her such a look?

"Alright...but when I get a phone of my own, you better give me your number."

"I would be more than glad to." Just as the guy was about to pour soda in the second cup, Double D intervened. "Sorry, we decided for one soda. Thank you."

Marie looked surprised, but paid the man as they took their large popcorn and one soft drink.

"I have enough to buy two sodas, you know." She stated.

"This way, we can share both the popcorn and drink." Double D said, earning a smile from the Kanker as they left to find their seats before the movie started. As they made their way to their seats, Marie was surprised to still feel Double D's hand latching onto hers. God, she thought, is this really happening?

The movie did not start for another 10 minutes as they watched every previews and commercials that came their way. They took their seats toward the center of the room; not too close and not too far. It was just right, more so when Marie noticed that his hand was still on hers. They talked for a bit more until the actual start of the movie. Double D was curious on how Marie was faring with her studies. Unlike anyone in her household, Double D was concern for her future. High school would eventually come to an end, and then what? Double D planned to go to college, but what about Marie?

"You worry too much." Marie insisted. "I already told you, I'm going to a community college. I just haven't decided for what..."

"Then, let me help you on that." Double D said, his grip on her tightened a bit; to show his support.

"Thanks...you're too sweet." Marie had to turn away, not wanting to show Double D the massive blush she had on her face. Did he realize how smooth of an operator he was? He would fare better than Eddy in attracting any girl with words alone.

The movie began and the conversation nearly became silent. From time to time, they would comment on the scene just then and laugh when something struck at their laugh box. Marie took a drink from the soda first, and minutes later, Double D did the same. It seemed insignificant, but Marie couldn't help, but to turn her eyes to view the scene in action. When he placed the soda down on his lap, Marie returned to watching the film with a smile on her face; then again, maybe not.

Without Double D's awareness, Marie spent a good amount staring at his face. My, how much he grew since their time in Jr. high. He was beginning to grow a goatee and his eyes were a lot sharper than before. Even his grip was firmer than it was before.

At the credits, Marie and Double D decided to leave. Walking outside on the sidewalk, they continued to talk. The night sky was above them as the moon and stars lit their way as well as the streetlights. Double D offered to walk Marie home, which meant extending the date a bit longer; congratulation Marie.

Feeling the lightness of the mood, Marie leaned her head on his shoulder. The distance between them was nonexistence as she latched her arm with his. A usual walk back to her home would be like 10 minutes, but they took their sweet time getting there. After about half an hour, they arrived at the trailer park.

The amount of giggles from Marie was unheard of, but she could not stop the noise along with the smile. Everything went great between them, and perhaps it would continue to be so. They talked; really talked about themselves. Topics they could not share with their family nor friends. Between them, there were hardly any walls and when they stood before her trailer house, everything had gone quiet.

Marie was the first to speak. "So...tonight was a blast, right?"

"Yeah, I really enjoyed myself."

She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "Maybe we should do this more often..." She hoped this was just the first of many. If Double D would only allow her that privilege, then she was sure they could become something extraordinary; as a couple and as lovers.

"Gee, I don't know..." Double D began, causing Marie to let out a small frown. It figures, she thought. Perhaps seeing Nazz tonight reminded him of who he was with; one of the Kanker sisters. A girl that tormented him for many years. She did things that could not be easily forgotten. It was truly a miracle that Double D asked her out, much less became her friend. "The date is not over before I get the chance to do this."

Marie was confused by his choice of words, but that moment of confusion caused her to drop her guard. Double D lifted her head with his hands on her lower face and bestowed her a kiss. His lips were on hers, and Marie needed a few seconds of them there to realize what was happening. She pulled him closer with her arms around his neck; deepening the kiss. She felt something ignited inside her, as her body became warm and light.

A few moments later, they pulled apart, but rested their foreheads on each other.

"Wow...that was...wow... It's a lot better than when I was doing all the kissing." Marie said, bringing up the past. "Sor-"

Double planted another kiss that silenced her and the moment continued. Time went by and the two did not mind. They were in a world that only had those two; no one could enter it.

"Marie! Where the hell is Marie! Is she still out!?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"She told you the detail, right?"

"She said she would be back at 9ish."

"It's half past 10."

More shouting took place within the trailer home, but their initial shouting was enough to pull them way from that wonderful world.

As Marie stared at his eyes, she let out a sigh. "I should go, before they go out to look for me."

"Alright...then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Marie gave a quick peck on the cheek, before opening the door and disappearing inside. If she were to kiss his lips again, then their moment would only continue; and for his safety, that could not happen for tonight. Double D could hear the shouting, now with Marie included, explaining how she took her sweet time coming back. His heart was still banging inside his chest, but he was content.

As he walked away, he received a text message.

 _So are you and Marie officially dating?_

He knew who it was that was messaging him.

 _Yes, I believe we are._

As he continued his journey back home, he did not get a reply back. His parents had yet to return, but then again, that was to be expected. He changed into his pajamas and was now on his bed, reading a book. His cellular phone let out a jingled. He flipped the phone and view the message. He smiled before replying back and returning to his book.

 _I'm happy for you. Goodnight Double D._

 _Thank you. Goodnight to you too, Nazz._

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Story**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well there you have it. Marie and Double finally kissed (a real kiss where both sides were actively involved). In this story, I made Double D and Nazz as very good friends. If Double D was to be with Marie, I feel that it would make sense for him to be friends with Nazz. I might continue this in another one-shot. Maybe. Well, until next time! _-sorrowXdarkness_**


End file.
